Mi propio camino
by TitaniaSS
Summary: Te prometo que volveré, solo dame tiempo para estar lejos/ Cuando vuelvas... seras mía otra vez?/ No, si quieres que sea tuya, tendrás que ganarte mi corazón, otra vez../
1. Mi propio camino

Mi propio camino

Era una tarde tranquila, Ni Gray ni Erza ni Natsu estaban en el gremio, el primero fue de mision con su acosadora personal, Juvia, la segunda fue a pasar un tiempo de calidad con Jellal, y el tercero fue de misión con si amiga de la infancia, Lisanna. Lo cual no le agradaba mucho a la maga de espíritus estelares.

No es que ella estuviera celosa o algo por el estilo…. Bueno, tal vez un poquito. Ella y Natsu eran novios, empezaron a salir una semanas antes de ser enviados a Edoras. Después de que todos regresaron sanos y salvos, recobraron sus viejas rutinas, pero claro, con Lisanna incluida.

Ella estaba un poco… triste y decepcionada. Ella no odiaba a Lisanna, ni a Natsu, simplemente esperaba que, siendo novios, le prestaría mas atención que antes, claro que no todo va como planeado.

Necesitaba dinero, se levanto de su lugar en la barra y camino hasta la pizarra de trabajos, buscando uno que fuera facil y que pagara bien. Y encontro uno, cuidar de un niño por 1dia (2 maximo) lo arranco y fue con Mirajane para que le otorgara permiso de hacer el trabajo.

-Mirajane!- Llamo Lucy- Me gustaría hacer este trabajo- Dijo enseñandole la ficha donde venia la descripción del trabajo.

-Mmmm…- Murmuró Mirajane mientras leía la ficha- Muy bien, de acuerdo, solo vuelve sana y salva,ok?- dijo para después reírse en voz baja, pero audible para Lucy.

-Oye! Soy capaz de cuidar un niño!- Dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero- También tengo a mis espirirtus conmigo, no deberia ser un problema- Dijo muy orgullosa de si y de sus espiritus.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no dudare de ti- Finalizo Mirajane para dar vuelta y entrar a la cocina.

Lucy sonrio, y después se dispuso a abandonar el gremio, irse a empacar y abordar el tren.

_********Horas **__**Después********_

Lucy iba bajando de su tren, había sido un viaje de 3 horas, algo cansado. Después se dirigió a la casa del cliente, en la que le ofrecieron un cuarto de invitados ya que los padres del niño saldrian un dia y Lucy necesitaba quedarse ahí por la noche.

_********Al terminar la misión********_

Lucy caminaba tranquila y felizmente por las calles rumbo al gremio, su misión anterior había sido fácil y divertida, los padres regresaron antes de lo previsto y el niño se porto muy bien en la ausencia de sus papás.

En cuanto entro al gremio fue directo con Mirajane para contarle de su misión, y pedir algo para beber.

-Y… como te fue? El niño te hizo algo? Lo golpeaste? Dime que hiciste!- le preguntaba y le preguntaba Mirajane, hasta que tomo una bocanada de aire para poder recobrar su respiración normal- Y?-

-Me fue muy bien! El niño era muy tierno conmigo, y las padres regresaron antes de tiempo! Fue genial-Finalizo Lucy.

Mirajane le sonrio y regreso a hacer sus deberes. Lucy buscaba con la mirada a cierto Dragon Slayer de pelo rosado, y lo mas probable es que este con su amiga albina. Y los encontró, hablando en una mesa desocupada del gremio, iba a regresar por donde vino, ya que no quería interrumpir su conversación, pero luego vio como Lisanna se paraba y se iba.

Camino con paso firme hacia donde estaba el Dragon Slayer y se sento en frente de el.

-Natsu!- Le dijo Lucy, al aludido levanto su cabeza y le sonrio

-Hola Lucy!- le respondion contento.

-Oye, que te parece si hacemos una misión juntos, tu sabes, como en los viejos tiempos!- dijo Lucy bastante emocionada-

-Umm… bueno… veras, es que…- Natsu no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Lucy- es que Lisanna que me habia pedido hacer una misión con ella, asi que acepte…- dijo un poco asustado con Lucy, sabia que al ser novios se pondría celosa o algo por el estilo, y el sufriría, mucho.

-Oh… esta bien, luego podremos ir a otra!- respondió un poco decepcionada Lucy , quien se paro de su lugar y emprendió rumbo hacia su casa.

Natsu se sintió muy mal, al oír su voz decepcionada, pero no podía cancelar con Lisanna, el siempre cumplía su palabra, en fin, mañana seria otro día.

_********Unas semanas después ********_

Natsu por fin había regresado de su misión con Lisanna, camino por las puertas del gremio y saludo a todos. Se dirigió al bar donde ordeno comida, estaba hambriento.

-Natsu- Oyó que lo llamaban detrás de el, se giro y se encontró con el maestro Makarov- cuando termines de comer asegúrate de ir al lugar donde Happy y tu pescan, Lucy tiene algo que decirte- Finalizó el maestro dando por terminada la conversación. Natsu estaba confundido, pero termino de comer rápido, aun mas que de costumbre y se dirigió al lago donde el Happy pescan, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde estaba el exceed? Mmm… lo mas probable era que estuviera con Wendy y Charle.

Finalmente llegó al lugar citado y se encontró con la chica rubia parada frente al lago mirando su reflejo.

-Lucy?- llamó Natsu

-oh, ya llegaste! Pensé que tardarías mas…- dijo Lucy-Bueno, Natsu, la razón por la que te cite aquí es por que… quiero romper contigo…- terminó la oración Lucy, levantando su cabeza para ver a la cara a Natsu.

El Dragon Slayer estaba atónito, no lo podia creer! El no quería dejarla ir, no quería romper con ella.

-P-por que?- pregunto Natsu.

-No lo se… solo que… esto no esta funcionando, creo que harías mejor pareja con Lisanna que conmigo..- finalizo Lucy

-No!- Grito Natsu, sorprendiendo a Lucy- No te dejare ir asi de facil..-

-Pero tengo que cuidar de mi padre! Tiene cancer!- Grito Lucy

-No importa, me ire contigo si es necesario, pero no te dejare…- dijo Natsu.

-Natsu, escuchame… las cosas entre nosotros no han estado muy bien últimamente, creo que lo mejor seria romper, por el bien de los dos!- te prometo que volvere, solo dame tiempo, es hora de que los dos siguamos caminos muy distintos, tu el tuyo y yo el mio..- dijo, para darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la estacion de trenes.

-Espera!- Grito Natsu- cuando vuelvas, seguiras siendo mia, verdad?- pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-No, si quieres que vuelva a ser tuya, tendras que ganarte mi corazón de nuevo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para después perderse entre los arboles.

Natsu sonrio para si mismo, lo haria, en cuanto Lucy regresara, seria el primero en hablarle y la volveria a conquistar, como lo hizo la primero vez, solo tendria que dejar que el tiempo corriera, y esperar…

_Bueno, no se si continuar esto o dejarlo como esta, ustedes deciden si quieren una segunda parte o no, por el momento lo dejare como ``terminado`` _

_Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo, o proxima historia!_

_Hasta luego! :3_


	2. Tecnicas para conquitar

_*********Mi Propio Camino********_

_**Chapter 2: Técnicas para conquistar**_

Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa desocupada del gremio, habían pasado 1 año y 6 meses desde que Lucy se fue. Si, el Dragon Slayer llevaba la cuenta en días, semanas, meses y años.

Estaba arto, necesitaba que Lucy regresara, quería buscarla, pero seguramente el maestro se lo prohibiría. Eso es! Iría de 'misión', una que estuviera cerca de de hospital en donde su padre se encontraba, así completaría el trabajo antes de lo previsto y podría salir a buscarla.

Se levanto de su cómodo asiento en la mesa, camino hasta la pizarra de trabajos, y busco uno cerca de la ubicación del hospital en el que estaba internado el padre de Lucy. Pero, sospechosamente, no había, solo algunos, pero estaban ubicados a mas de 3 kilómetros de distancia, no podría ir al hospital si ser descubierto. Suspiro, tendría que encontrar la manera de dirigirse al hospital a espaldas del maestro.

-Si estas buscando algún trabajo cerca del hospital a donde fue Lucy, no pierdas tu tiempo, ya se los di a otros magos- Dijo Makarov detrás de un sorprendido Natsu.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Pregunto un tanto enojado el Dragon Slayer, de hecho, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera adivinado sus planes?

-Por que si, sabia que querías buscarla, así que tome las precauciones necesarias para que no lo hicieras- Finalizo el maestro del gremio.

-No me importa!, la buscare aunque tenga que pasar por encima de ti, abuelo!- Grito Natsu mientras encendía sus puños en fuego, y se preparaba para atacar.

-Entonces, que esperas? Estoy aquí!- Dijo desafiante Makarov- te digo que sera muy difícil para poder derrotar…me…- Makarov abrió lo ojos y luego se relajo, sonrió y le dijo- Esta bien, Natsu, tienes permiso para ir a buscar a Lucy- Sentencio el maestro.

Natsu estaba asombrado, pero asintió, tomo las pocas pertenencias que tenia en el gremio al momento y troto hacia las puertas de madera, al mismo tiempo una chica iba entrando al edificio. Tenia una capa puesta, solo se podía apreciar la mitad de su cara, en la cual tenia una sonrisa sincera, la cual se borró cunado choco con Natsu.

-Ouch!- dijeron al mismo tiempo- Que diablos te pasa?!-volvieron a decir con una increíble sincronización- Deja de copiarme!- se miraron con ojos desafiantes hasta que la chica relajo su rostro y levanto un tanto su cabeza, para que Natsu pudiera apreciar sus ojos color chocolate.

-Natsu?- dijo la chica- de verdad eres tu? No has cambiado en nada-dijo, seguido de una risita, pero al ver que el aludido no respondía, le pregunto- a caso no me recuerdas? Soy yo Lucy!- dijo feliz la chica, para después quitarse su capa, rebelando a la maga rubia.

Natsu quedo atónito, justo cuando salía a buscarla, regresaba? Bueno, eso era un alivio. Salio de su trance y se abalanzo hacia la chica, quien, al ver su intención, se movió un poco para que la cara de Natsu se estampara contra el suelo.

-Chicos! Regrese! Maestro!- gritaba feliz Lucy

En menos de 10 segundos, todo el gremio rodeaba a Lucy para preguntarle como le fue con su padre, que estuvo haciendo, etc. El único que no se movió fue Natsu, por dos razones, 1: su cara estaba estacada en el suelo, 2: estaba aun mas atónito que antes, corría a abrazarla y ella se movía? Eso no tenia sentido, al menos para el.

_********Después de que Lucy contara todo********_

-Bueno, creo que me iré, estoy algo cansada- dicho esto, Lucy se preparo y emprendió camino hacia su departamento, el cual había sido cuidado por el maestro.

Natsu la miraba de lejos, era hora de que hiciera su movimiento, era hora de enamorarla. Sigilosamente entró en su casa, por la ventana claro está. Se dirigio hacia la cocina, donde estaba Lucy.

-Lucy!- grito Natsu, asustando a Lucy en el proceso.

-Kyaaahh! Ladrón!- grito Lucy, quien inmediatamente tomo un sartén y golpeo a Natsu con el, una y otro vez hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su compañero de equipo, y no un ladrón.

-Ooouuu.. Mmm… mi cabeza…- se lamentaba Natsu en el suelo.

-Ah! Lo siento! Natsu!- intentaba disculparse Lucy, quien miraba con lastima al Dragón Slayer de fuego- Lo siento mucho-

-No importa- dijo Natsu, quien se levantaba con una sonrisa torcida- de verdad- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de Lucy.-Oye Lucy, y si salimos mañana, tu sabes, al bosque a pescar, a donde tu quieras- dijo Natsu, haciendo saber sus intenciones de volver a salir con ella.

-Mmmm… No- respondió firmemente Lucy, pero con un toque de diversión en su voz- Eso no funcionara.

Natsu frunció el seño, pero no se rindió. Y así paso la noche, con miles de intentos fallidos de Natsu, hasta que Lucy lo hecho de su casa, con la vieja excusa de que era hora de dormir.

_********De camino a casa de Natsu********_

El Dragon Slayer de fuego estaba molesto, si, fue el primero en hablarle, pero no consiguió conquistarla. Pero no se rendiría, y en ese momento recordó algo que le dio Lucy cuando recién empezaron a salir antes de que se fuera.

'_Los libros son los mejores amigos para las personas, incluyendo los magos'_

Entonces, si eran los mejores amigos, eso significaba que ayudaban, verdad? Por que todos los amigos se ayudaban, entonces, si encontraba un libro sobre como conquistar a Lucy, eso le ayudaría, verdad?

Sin perder más tiempo, salio corriendo en dirección a la librería más cercana, en la que busco en la sección de 'Ayuda sentimental' y ahí estaba, un libro titulado:

'_Técnicas para conquistar'_ lo tomó, y lo llevo hacia la caja, lo compro y se dirigió hacia su casa en el bosque.

Se dedicaría a leer el libro por la noche, y por la mañana, se decicaria a conquistar nuevamente a Lucy.

-Esto será pan comido- dijo sonriendo Natsu, pero claro, no todo es color de rosa…

_**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy :D. veo que les gusto, así que lo continuare, por favor dejen reviews, me encanta saber lo que opinan sobre la historia. Por cierto, les invito a leer mi nueva historia, crossover, titulada: Sharingan Possessor, gracias :3, próximo capitulo:**_

'_**Las 7 técnicas efectivas '**_

_**Hasta el prox. Cap! :3**_


	3. Las 7 Técnicas Efectivas- parte 1

_**Bien, primero, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que me dejaron un review, y todos que siguen o leen esta historia, de verdad, gracias :3, y como se me olvido en los ultimo 2 capítulos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.**_

_********Mi propio camino********_

_**Chapter 3: Las 7 técnicas efectivas-parte 1**_

Natsu se encontraba tirado en su cama, se podía ver claramente que estaba dormido, se escuchaban los ronquidos y lo quejidos que hacia. Entre sus manos, todavía se encontraba el libro que había comprado: 'Técnicas para conquistar' ya que estaba recargado en su pecho, se podía apreciar que el Dragón Slayer llevaba mas de la mitad del libro.

Después se escucho un sonido, era claramente el estomago de Natsu. Este se despertó, y se rascó su cabeza, bostezó, y se dirigió hacia su cocina, que por cierto necesitaba limpieza. Sacó un poco de carne de su refrigerador, y usando sus poderes lo cocino, no importándole si quedo crudo o muy quemado.

Después, se volvió a dirigir a su habitación, y tomo el libro entre sus manos, luego un plumón, y subrayo los pasos que debía seguir, y la descripción mas importante de estos.

-Bien, hora de ir al gremio- dijo con entusiasmo al saber que, según el libro, Lucy volvería a ser suya para el final del día.

_********Ya en el gremio********_

Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa del gremio, re-leyendo los pasos para que no se le olvidara, y ponerlo en práctica para cuando Lucy llegara:

_**Paso núm. 1:**_

_**Esconder tus intenciones:**_

_**¿Raro, verdad? Bueno, si te gusta una mujer, no se lo demuestres, no se lo digas, si ella se da cuenta, va a sentir mucho menos atracción hacia ti.**_

-Muy tarde para eso-Reflexiono Natsu mientras volteaba la página para leer el próximo paso.

_**Paso núm. 2:**_

_**No estar muy disponible para ella: **_

_**Veras, la mayoría de las mujeres piensan que ellas son como un premio, y hay que merecerlas. Por eso, la mayoría de los hombres hacen todo lo que la mujer digo, pero lo que usted tiene que hacer para seducirla es todo lo contrario.**_

-Eso suena creíble- dijo Natsu. Justo después de terminar de leer en segundo paso, Natsu escucho como su amiga rubia entraba en el edificio del gremio. La vio, ella se dirigía hacía la barra, donde fue recibida por Mirajane, y su jugo favorito.

Natsu estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento para poner en practica todo lo que aprendió, cuando una voz chillona lo llamó por detrás.

-Natsuuuuuu!- Grito la voz chillona, que pertenecía a su compañero exceed, Happy.

-Oh, Happy, ya regresaste tan rápido?- pregunto Natsu.

-Aye! La misión era fácil- dicho esto Happy sonrió- Mira! Es Lucy!- grito sorprendido el exceed

-Si! Ella ya regreso- dijo Natsu- Happy, que te parece si pasa el día hoy con Lucy, y mañana vas de misión otra vez con Wendy y Charle?- Le pregunto Natsu.

_Aye!- respondió emocionado el exceed- LUCYYYY!- grito a todo pulmón mientras voló hasta donde estaba la rubia, y la tiro al suelo de un abrazo.

-Happy!- dijo Lucy sorprendida

_********Al día siguiente********_

Happy se había ido de nuevo a una misión con Wendy y Charle, Natsu llegó temprano al gremio, para volver a leer el libro, para ponerlo en practica. Unas horas mas tarde, la maga de espíritus estelares. Natsu vio como se dirigía hacia su mesa, así que guardo el libro para no dar sospechas.

-Natsu! Quieres ir a una misión conmigo?- le pregunto Lucy, feliz.

Antes de contestar. Natsu recordó el paso núm. 2 del libro:

'_No estés muy disponible para ella'_

-Lo siento, es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, tu sabes…- dijo Natsu muy seguro de si mismo, el esperaba que Lucy le insistiera o algo por el estilo.

Pero lo que el no sospechaba, era que Lucy sabia acerca del libro que compro, así que sabia perfectamente lo que tramaba Natsu, pero no se la iba a dejar fácil, sonrió divertida.

-Esta bien, siempre puedo ir con Gray, o con Laxus, o incluso Gajeel- dijo, para después irse y dejar a un Natsu, celoso y atónito. Un poco enojada diviso como Lucy le pedía a Laxus ir de misión, ya que Gray estaba ocupado buscando su ropa, y Gajeel, estaba comiendo. Vio como Laxus accedía a ir de misión, y como acompañaba a Lucy a su casa para empacar. Celoso, saco el libro y se dispuso a leer el tercer paso.

_**Paso núm. 3:**_

_**Muéstrale que tiene un poco de competencia:**_

_**A la hora de conquistar a tu chica, asegúrate de que ella te mire con otras mujeres. No tienen que ser mujeres que quieras conquistar, simplemente amigas.**_

Natsu sonrió, tenia el plan perfecto para que este paso funcionara, y necesitaba a Lisanna para eso.

-Lisanna!- llamo Natsu a la albina.

_********En la tarde, en el gremio********_

Laxus y Lucy regresaron el mismo día que salieron de misión, la que tomaron no fue de más de 4 horas, así que cuando regresaron eran como las 5 de la tarde. Lucy se dirigió hacia la barra, para hablar un poco con Mirajane. Después miro alrededor del gremio en busca de cierto pelirosado. Y lo encontró, hablando con su amiga albina. Riéndose y susurrándole cosas en el oído, casi se podría decir que le estaba coqueteando, _casi._

-Hmmm… dos pueden jugar este juego…- Dijo para si misma Lucy, pero no percato de que Mirajane la había escuchado. Después vio como Lisanna abandonaba la mesa en la que estaba sentado Natsu, para ayudarle a su hermana mayor a servir bebidas.

Ahí es cuando Lucy tomo su oportunidad, se levanto y busco a alguien con la mirada. Bingo! Ahí estaba Gray, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, por dos razones, 1: casi no había hablado con el desde que regreso, 2: sabia lo que planeaba Natsu, y se lo regresaría.

-Gray! Te extrañe!- dijo feliz Lucy, luego ella y Gray se sentaron a hablar sobre como les había ido en este ultimo año, y cosas así. Siendo siempre observados por la mirada celosa de Natsu, el cual estaba a punto de explotar, pero no lo hizo, por que justamente cuando se iba a levantar, Erza regreso de su misión, ella ya sabia que Lucy había regresado, así que se apresuro en terminar su misión y regreso a toda prisa. Erza busco con la mirada a Lucy, después de que la encontró la arrastro a una mesa, para platicar de como el había ido, como estaba su padre, etc.

Natsu aprovecho para salir del gremio, sabia que Erza mantendría a Lucy ocupada hasta mañana por la tarde, así que tenia tiempo de leer los otros pasos, y crear un plan en donde los pusiera a prueba, esperaba que el próximo paso funcionara, no como los últimos 2 pasos.

Se acostó en su cama y se dedico a leerlos, hasta que el sueño le gano y cayó, dormido.

_**Yay! Dos capis en un día, lo siento, a veces me emociono demasiado :3**_

_**Bueno, otra vez, muchas gracias por lo reviews. Los consejos de cómo conquistar los saque de Internet, no me pertenecen.**_

_**Prox. Capitulo:**_

_**Las 7 técnicas efectivas-parte 2**_

_**Hasta entonces! :3**_


	4. Las 7 Técnicas Efectivas- parte 2

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.**_

_********Mi propio camino*******_

_**Chapter 4: Las 7 técnicas efectivas- parte 2.**_

Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa del gremio, leyendo, de nuevo, su libro de técnicas.

_**Paso núm. 4:**_

_**Ser un hombre divertido y arrogante:**_

_**Esto consiste en ser divertido, espontáneo, hacer que las chicas pasen un buen rato contigo, hacerles bromas. Pero no basta con eso, tienes que ser arrogante, seguro de ti mismo, llenarte de orgullo, así se sentirá mas atraída hacia ti.**_

-Pero… yo ya soy divertido… y también arrogante!- dijo confundido Natsu.

_**Paso núm. 5**_

_**Sumiso? NUNCA!:**_

_**Nunca**____**debes de ser sumiso con la mujer a la que quieras enamorar, veras, la gran mayoría de las mujeres están acostumbradas a que los hombres les compren cosas costosas, las lleven a restaurantes de primero, por que lo hombres piensan que con eso se ganaran el corazón de su chica, pero en realidad así no funciona.**_

-Pero, yo nunca soy sumiso…- dijo aun as confundido Natsu.

_**Paso núm. 6**_

_**Tienes que hacerte el interesante, debes de ser un reto para ella:**_

_**Para conquistar a una mujer, debes hacerla creer que TU eres el premio, no al revés. Tampoco demostrar que tu te mueres por ella, ni que piensas en ella todo el día, las mujeres quieren lo que no pueden tener.**_

-Y… también creo que es tarde para eso, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que me muero por ella-dijo fastidiado Natsu. Y el próximo paso, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_**Paso núm. 7 Final:**_

_**Contacto físico:**_

_**El contacto físico es esencial para conquistar a una mujer, cuando la veas, salúdala de beso, de mano, o con un abrazo, NO TENGAS MIEDO.**_

-Trate de hacerlo… ella se movió- decía decepcionado Natsu, quien recordó la ves que volvió Lucy, quería darle un abrazo, pero ella se movió.

-¡Este libro es totalmente inútil!- grito enojado Natsu, mientras aventaba el libro en dirección al bar, el cual choco contra algunas bebidas.

-Me largo de aquí- dijo bastante fastidiado para después abandonar el edificio del gremio, con algunas miradas confusas de sus compañeros.

_********De camino a casa de Natsu********_

Estaba enojado, leía ese molesto libro, para que? Para que después no funcionara?. Eso fue el colmo! Había intentado con sus propias técnicas, no funcionaron. Las técnicas de un libro, tampoco funcionaron.__

Tal vez debería de pedir ayuda… no!, el era demasiado orgulloso, no le gustaba pedir ayuda. Y si espiaba a Lucy? Si! Asi sabría que le gustaba, podría usarlo a su favor, y volver a conquistarla, eso, era una muy buena idea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió el aroma de Lucy, cuando la encontró, estaba en el parque, y Natsu se enojó, no por que estuviera en el parque, si no por la persona que estaba con ella, Laxus. Instintivamente se puso celoso, y decidió que los seguiría, solo para asegurarse de que Laxus no le hiciera nada a Lucy.

Y los siguió toda la tarde, mirándolos, escuchándolos, como se rían, le molestaba, mucho.

_********De camino a casa de Natsu, otra vez********_

Los había estado espiando toda la tarde, estaba cansado, cuando llego a su casa, se quito sus botas, su chaleco y se aventó en su cama, para poder conciliar el sueño.

_********Al día siguiente, en el gremio********_

Natsu estaba ocupado comiendo, pero también estaba viendo a Lucy, al cual estaba platicando animadamente con Laxus y Gray. Eso hacia que se enojara mas. Mientras el comía, era observado por Mirajane, quien ya tenia una gran sospecha de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería sacar conclusiones antes de preguntarle a Natsu.

-Natsu?- pregunto la albina para llamar la atención del aludido. Este levanto cabeza para observar como lo miraban, con cara picara y una sonrisa que daba miedo, cuando Mirajane tenia esa cara, estar cerca de ella no era bueno para tu salud mental.

-Puedo hablar contigo arriba? Solo unos minuto, si?-pregunto con voz dulce, pero con cara siniestra.

-C-claro! Por que no- dijo un poco asustado Natsu.

Y así subieron, con Mirajane sacándole toda la información Natsu, el cual asustado le contó absolutamente todo.

_********Después de contarle todo a Mirajane********_

-Kyahhhh! Eso es tan romántico, el idiota de Natsu, tratando de conquistar a su amor platónico, Lucy! Kyahhhh!- Mirajane seguía y seguía fantaseando con diferentes historias sobre como Natsu lograba de que Lucy se enamorara de el, se casaban, tenían hijos, en fin, lo normal para ella.

-Si, si , si, pero no se como hacerle para que se enamore de mi, otra vez- suspiro, ahora si, Natsu se quedó sin ideas.

-Por que no pides ayuda?- le sugirió Mirajane

-Por que yo soy… pues… yo!, yo no pido ayuda!- le contestó Natsu.

-Pero si no la pides, Lucy nunca se enamorar de ti, otra vez- le dijo picara Mirajane.

-Esta bien! Pedire ayuda!- dicho esto, el Dragon Slayer de fuego salio rumbo a su casa, a pensar a quien debia pedirle ayuda.

_**Ahora.. que pasara con Natsu? A quien le pedirá ayuda? Ya lo veran :3**_

_** :**_

_**Primera ayuda!: Elfman!**_

_**Hasta entonces :3**_


	5. Primera ayuda!: Elfman!

_**Bueno, aquí vengo con el nuevo capitulo, espero y les sigua agradando la historia, gracias por todos sus reviews :3**_

_********Mi propio camino*********_

_**Chapter 5: Primera ayuda!: Elfman!**_

Natsu se encontraba caminando rumbo al gremio, la noche anterior había pensado a quien debería pedirle ayuda para conquistar a Lucy, pero obviamente le dio flojera, y se durmió.

Ya sentado en una mesa del gremio, estaba mirando alrededor del gremio viendo a quien le debería pedir ayuda, pero no encontraba a nadie en que pudiera recaer.

-¡Las peleas son de Hombres!- esa voz la conocía muy bien, era de Elfman, y el era perfecto, por que si el era un hombre, sabría como conquistar a mujeres en menos de un día, verdad?

Emocionado fue a donde estaba Elfman, y le pidió que lo siguiera afuera del edificio.

-Elfman, puedo pedirte algo?- preguntó directamente Natsu.

-¡Solo si es de Hombres!- levantó la voz Elfman.

-Si, si lo es- le dijo Natsu- es que… necesito ayuda… para conquistar a Lucy- esto último lo dijo en susurro, un poco avergonzado de pedir ayuda.

-¡De acuerdo! Mañana te quiero en mi casa, _exactamente _a las 6 de la mañana, ¡empezaremos el entrenamiento especializado para Hombres!- le animó Elfman.

_********Al día siguiente, en la casa de Elfman*********_

-¡Llegas tarde, Natsu!- le reprimió Elfman

-¡Pero si solo es un minuto!- le contesto molesto Natsu.

-¡No importa! ¡Un Hombre siempre debe ser puntual!- le gritó Elfman

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!, solo comencemos con tu cosa de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien-dijo girándose para poder escribir en un pizarrón que tenia en la sala- lo primero que debes de hacer es no decirle tus intenciones…- antes de que terminara, Natsu le quito el libro que tenia en las manos, lo tomo y leyó el título en voz alta.

-_Técnicas para conquistar_?! Enserio?! Este libro no sirve! Yo ya lo leí no me ayudo en nada!-gritaba y gritaba Natsu, echándole insultos a Elfman, e incluso al mismo libro.

-Espera, como que ya leíste el libro?- le pregunto asombrado Elfman.

-Si! Fue por eso que no pedí ayuda antes, por que me la pase leyendo ese estúpido libro, que por cierto no sirve de nada!- Natsu seguía muy enojado.

-Oh, entiendo, tendremos que buscar otras medidas para enseñarte como conquistar a las mujeres, vamos al parque!- dijo entusiasmado Elfman

_*********Unas horas después, en el parque*********_

Elfman recibía la cuarta cachetada del día, a ninguna chica que le invitaba a salir le respondía, solo le pisaba el pie, le daba una cachetada y se iba enojada.

-Creo que debería pedir ayuda a alguien mas- dijo Natsu un poco desesperado.

_*********De vuelta en la casa de Elfman********_

-¡conquistar a una mujer se trata de se un Hombre, entre mas Hombre seas, mas atraída se sentirá hacia ti!-Elfman le dijo a Natsu, con voz fuerte.

-¡Por ultima vez! ¡que tengo que hacer para ser 'un Hombre'?!- le pregunto por enésima vez Natsu.

-Para ser un hombre, tu debes…-Elfman se quedo en silencio por unos momentos para dejar a Natsu en suspenso- Tu debes… ¡Ser un Hombre!- volvió a gritar Elfman.

-¡¿Pero que significa eso?!- le grito Natsu.

-¡Que debes de ser un hombre!- le dijo Elfman.

-Tu no eres un hombre! No sabes conquistar mujeres! Tu eres…! Tu eres…! Tu eres gay! Si eso! No sabes conquistar mujeres, por eso prefieres conquistar hombres!- le dijo burladamente Natsu.

-Pero ser gay no es de hombres!, creo…- dijo un poco dudoso Elfman, pero luego se dispuso a pelearse con Natsu, hasta que cierta albina vino con cierta pelirroja y los encontró peleando.

-Ara, ara… que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto con su dulce voz Mirajane.

-Natsu, Elfman, estaban peleando?- les pregunto con voz tétrica Erza.

-No, no! Claro que no!, por que nos pelearíamos?- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mmmm… no me la creo, merecen un castigo!- dicho esto, Erza se lanzó hacia los dos chicos y les comenzó a dar una paliza, para que aprendieran a no volver a pelearse.

-Ara, ara…-dijo Mirajane, mientras iba a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar el pastel favorito de Erza.

_********En la noche, en casa de Natsu********_

Después de ser brutalmente golpeado por Erza, y ser curado por Mirajane, Natsu estaba descansando en su cama, pensando a quien mas debía pedirle ayuda, debía de ser alguien cercano a Lucy, que supiera que le gustaba, como podría ganársela de nuevo, alguien que lo ayudara, en quien pudiera recaer, y así fue como una idea le llegó a la cabeza.

-Eso es!- grito emocionado Natsu- Mañana le pediré ayuda a Happy! El sabrá que hacer- terminó de decir esto, se tapó con las sabanas y se durmió.

_**Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, sigan pacientes para el proximo :3**_

_**Prox. Capitúlo:**_

_**Segunda ayuda!: Happy!**_

_**Hasta entonces :3**_


	6. Segunda ayuda!: Happy!

_********Mi propio camino********_

_**Chapter 6: Segunda ayuda!: Happy**_

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una mesa del gremio, esperando a que su mejor amigo y compañero, Happy, regresara de su misión con Wendy y Charle.

-Natsuuuuu!- una voz chillona se escuchaba venir de afuera del edificio.

-Happy! Por fin regresaste!- grito feliz Natsu.

-Si!- dijo Happy con una sonrisa, pero se le quitó al ver a su compañero un poco mas apagado de lo normal- Natsu? Que te pasa? No comiste suficiente pescado?- le pregunto preocupado Happy.

-No, no es eso… solo que… necesito que me ayudes, para conquistar a Lucy- le dijo Natsu avergonzado.

-Ah!, pero si eso es muy fácil!- le animó Happy- Yo te enseñare! Lo prometo!

-Enserio?! Sabia que podía confiar en ti, Happy!- dicho esto, Natsu y Happy fueron rumbo a su casa, para que Happy le enseñara a Natsu como conquistar a Lucy.

_********Mas tarde, en la casa de Natsu y Happy********_

-Entendiste hasta este punto, Natsu?- le explicaba por tercera vez Happy.

-No! No puedo entender lo que me dices! Como regalarle pescado servirá para algo?!-le pregunto exaltado Natsu.

-Regalar pescados siempre sirve!- le contestó Happy.

-Pero no con Lucy!- le hizo saber Natsu.

-Claro que si!- empezó Happy.

-Claro que no!- le continuo Natsu.

-De acuerdo!, Natsu, hagamos un trato- le propuso Happy, por que, aunque no lo aparentaba, el felino era bastante listo.

-Que trato?- picado por la curiosidad, Natsu decidió hacer el trato con Happy.

-Este día, yo iré a pasar las horas con Lucy, así sabré que le disgusta y que les gusta, te diré, y así podrás conquistarla de nuevo, que te parece?- le pregunto Happy a Natsu.

-Mmmmm… esta bien, por que no?- se animó Natsu.

-Bien! Entonces ya me iré, nos vemos en la noche, adiós Natsu!- le grito Happy mientras salia por la ventana de la sala.

_********Llegando a la casa de Lucy, con Happy********_

Happy ya había llegado a la casa de Lucy, entró por la ventana y se encontró a la maga de espíritus estelares escribiendo su novela. En cuanto esta se dio cuenta de la presencia del neko azul, cerró su libro y se dirigió hacia la cama, donde el felino estaba sentado.

-Y bien Happy? Que planea Natsu esta vez?-le pregunto Lucy a Happy, con un toque de diversión en su voz..

-Bueno… parece que l en los últimos días Natsu ha estado pidiendo ayuda a otros miembros del gremio. Escuche que no le funciono la ayuda que le promocionó Elfman, por eso busco a alguien mas cercano a ti, y me pidió ayuda- Dijo divertido Happy, en cierto modo, sentía lastima por su compañero, ya que, de verdad quería conquistar a Lucy, pero por ser tan idiota consiguió alejarla, y necesitaba aprender una lección.

-Enserio, a ti?- pregunto divertida Lucy.

-Oye! Yo soy todo un Romeo! Tengo a muchas gatitas comiendo de la palma de mi mano- dijo Happy, orgulloso de si mismo.

-Bien, bien, lo siento, de acuerdo?- le dijo Lucy.

-Y que hago?- le pregunto Happy a Lucy.

-A que te refieres?- le pregunto Lucy.

-Es que le dije a Natsu que te espiaría y llevaría información que haya recopilado, pero si tu ya sabes, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ni información que llevarle- le dijo Happy.

La verdad, es que desde que Lucy volvió, Happy ha sido como su doble agente, Lucy le contó lo que paso aquella vez en el lago donde iban a pescar, que Natsu no le prestaba suficiente atención, entonces, desde ahí, Happy empezó a ser un doble agente, estaba al pendiente de lo que hacia Natsu, y si se iba de misión, le pedía a Gray que le contara lo que paso en su ausencia. Así fue como Lucy supo del libro que compro Natsu.

-Mmmm… pues no importa, te daré algunos datos con los que pueda trabajar, así que cuando regreses tendrás algo que decirle a Natsu.- le dijo Lucy empezó a dictarle a Happy lo que le tenia que decir a Natsu.

_********Ya de regreso, en la casa de Natsu.********_

-Natsuuuu!- grito Happy mientras entraba en la casa, por la ventana, claro está.

-Happy?! Ya regresaste?! Como te fue?! Dime!- le exigía Natsu a Happy, el Dragón Slayer estaba claramente desesperado.

-Mira, recopile algunos datos-le dijo Happy- 1) a Lucy le gustan los chocolates, te en cuenta eso, 2) A Lucy le gustan las flores, también cuenta eso, es importante. 3) A Lucy le gustan los libros. Listo, todo lo que pude recopilar- le dijo Happy a Natsu con cara seria ( ._. )

-Todo?- le pregunto Natsu a Happy.

-Si- le volvió a decir Happy con la misma expresión.

-De acuerdo, creo que le tendré que pedir ayuda al cubito de hielo-suspiro Natsu, de verdad no quería pedirle ayuda a ese exhibicionista, pero parece que tendría que hacerlo.

De repente, unas pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a asomar por los ojos de Happy.

-Natsu no confía en mi!- grito Happy con sus lagrimas, para después salir de la casa.

-Happy! Espera! Ahh…- dicho esto, Natsu se encamino hacia su cama, mañana seria un nuevo día, así que planearía como decirle al cubito de hielo ayuda.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado :3 **_

_**Prox. Capitulo: Tercera ayuda!: Gray!**_

_**Hasta entonces! :3**_


	7. Tercera ayuda!: Gray!

_********Mi propio camino********_

_**Chapter 7: Tercera ayuda!: Gray!**_

Esta vez, por mas sorprendente que parezca, Natsu se despertó temprano. Raro, verdad? Pues lo que pasa es que, por mas que intentara, no encontraba una manera coherente de decirle a su amigo y rival, Gray, que necesitaba ayuda, y menos con las chicas, el no pararía de molestarlo hasta la tercera edad.

Y así llegó al gremio, en el cual se encontraban algunas personas, ni muchas, ni pocas. Se dirigió hacia el bar en donde se encontraba Mirajane sirviendo bebidas, le pidió algo de comer y beber, y se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía del gremio. Ahí disfrutó de su comida mientras pensaba en distintas maneras de decirle Gray que necesitaba ayuda, y también en mil maneras de torturarlo si se atrevía a molestarlo.

Pasaron las horas y Natsu se empezó a desesperar, ¡¿Cuándo llegaría ese cubito de hielo?! Se tardaba, y a Natsu no le quedaba mucho tiempo para conquistar a Lucy, bueno, según a el.

Ya pasadas 4 horas desde que llegó al gremio comenzó a desesperarse de más, incluso en algún momento se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Gray, pero, como siempre, su orgullo se lo impidió, así que se quedo 'quieto' en su lugar a esperar.

Después de unas horas, Gray por fin entró al gremio y se dirigió hacia el bar, pero Natsu fue mas rápido que el, y de un jalón lo sacó del gremio hacia el bosque cercano.

-Pero que?!- grito Gray, claro que lo haría, después de todo, no era normal que te sacaran así de un edificio.

-Cálmate cubo de hielo, soy yo- le dijo Natsu.

-Que diablos quieres ahora, cerebro de lava?- le pregunto fastidiado Gray.

-Es que… necesito que…. Tu no sabes como?... para después!:…- Natsu comenzó a titubear, no sabia como pedirle ayuda a el!

-A ver… necesitas mi ayuda para poder conquistar a Lucy- le dijo Gray

-Aja- le dijo Natsu sin palabras.

-Te ayudare- le dijo Gray.

-Enserio?!-le preguntó Natsu emocionado.

-No, debes de aprender a hacer las cosas por ti mismo-le dijo Gray divertido.

-Pero que?!- le preguntó Natsu enfadado.

Natsu, provocado por el enojo, se abalanzó hacia Gray y comenzó a lanzarle golpes, claro que todos sabemos que el mago de hielo respondió al instante.

Dios sabrá como, pero de tanta pelea Gray y Natsu terminaron frente al gremio, todavía peleándose. Estaban muy bien, según ellos, hasta que llego cierta peli-roja y los separo, y todos sabemos que cuando Erza se enoja, te pone a hacer cosas que no quieres, en el caso de estos dos, los puso a limpiar la biblioteca del gremio, o cual era básicamente imposible para ellos dos, pero ninguno quería desobedecer a Erza, no tenían ganas de morir tan jóvenes.

-Todo es tu culpa- le dijo Gray

-La mía? Fue la tuya!- le dijo Natsu.

Y así fue como la mitad de la biblioteca quedo quemada, y la otra mitad congelada, con unos Natsu y Gray apaleados por Erza, quien los dejo casi muertos,_ casi._

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado, se que esta algo corto (*cof,cof* muy corto*cof,cof*) pero la verdad no sabia como poner a Gray para que ayudara a Natsu, es que no me los imagino XD bueno no importa, pero! Para el próximo capitulo tengo mucho planeado! Lo prometo :3**_

_**Próx. Capitulo:**_

_**Apúrate! Te la están ganando!**_

_**Hasta entonces! :3**_


	8. Apúrate! Te la están ganando!

_********Mi propio camino********_

_**Chapter 8: Apúrate! Te la están ganando!**_

Natsu se encontraba en su cama tranquilamente durmiendo, muy raro en el, la razón era que no tenia nada mas que hacer, a que la paliza de Erza lo había dejado invalido por unos días. Mientras estaba leyendo, se dio cuenta que todos los intentos que había hecho con Lucy habían fallado, alguien allá arriba debía de odiarlo.

Lentamente se comenzó a levantar de su cama, a paso lento se encamino a su armario y tomo su ropa de siempre, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio con mucho cuidado de que sus heridas no se volvieran a abrir.

Salio por la puerta y se encamino hacia el gremio, en el camino pensó: Como le hacia Lucy para saber todos sus planes? Era psíquica? Lo espiaba? No sabia, pero tendría que averiguarlo, antes de que ella supiera todos sus planes, pero claro, no es como si tuviera muchos, verdad?

Ya que estuvo pensando un buen rato, divisó el gremio a la lejanía, y apresuro el paso. Al llegar a la entrada, empujó levemente las puertas de madera y entro, todos lo recibieron, mientras el se encaminaba hacia el bar, donde estaba Mirajane. Se sentó en una silla y ordeno comida, estaba hambriento.

Y de nuevo, cuando termino su comida, seguía sentado en la misma silla, debatiéndose sobre a quien debería pedirle ayuda. No obstante, no encontró a nadie, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

La primera parada fue en el parque, el cual estaba repleto de niños jugando, y madres/padres descansando en las bancas de donde vigilaban a sus hijos. Natsu tomó asiento en una banca en una esquina del parque, observando a las diferentes personas pasar, y salir, etc. Pero algo logro captar su atención. Era Lucy! Estaba en el parque, Natsu, feliz, empezó a encaminarse hacía Lucy tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitieran.

Pero luego vio a una persona que no tenía ganas de ver, Laxus. El estaba acompañando a Lucy en el parque. Una vez más, Natsu empezó a seguirlos para ver que Laxus no le hiciera nada malo a Lucy, así que se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia a un árbol cercano de la banca en donde Lucy y Laxus estaban sentados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estuvo espiándolos un buen rato, como unas 3 horas, todo lo que hacían era reírse y hablar, le enfermaba, a Natsu simplemente le enfermaba. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando reacciono y vio que Laxus y Lucy se levantaban de sus lugares y se dirigían hacía la salida del parque.

Sigilosamente el los siguió, con cuidado de no ser descubierto por el mago de rayo, o la maga estelar. Estos últimos fueron a para a un café, en donde unos minutos después Laxus tuvo que irse hacía otro lado. Natsu pensó que tenía oportunidad de hablar por Lucy después de un tiempo. Pero su oportunidad se esfumo cuando llegó Gray y lo echo a perder.

Gray estaba sentado en frente de Lucy, hablando de cosas normales. Natsu escuchaba toda su conversación, pero no era que le importara, si no que le incumbía, según el, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Lucy.

Y ahí estaba Natsu, aun espiando a Lucy y a su acompañante, el cubito de hielo, como le gustaba llamarlo.

Natsu comenzaba a cansarse, pero tenia que seguir firme, muy firme, si quería que Lucy lo quisiera de nuevo.

Después de unas horas, vio como Gray también se iba, dejando a Lucy sentada en una mesa del exterior. Otra vez, se aproximo, hasta que Erza llego con Lucy, para hablar de _cosas de chicas._

Y nuevamente estuvo atrás del árbol cercano a la mesa de las chicas, no era divertido, de echo, en varias ocasionas casi lo descubrían, por que? Por que algunos fanáticos que lo conocían querían su autógrafo, así que se le aproximaban pidiéndoselo. Lo cual a Natsu no le gustaba, es mas, Erza casi lo mira cuando uno de esos niños se le acerco. Que bueno que no lo vio, lo hubiera dejado muerto si lo descubría.

Y así pasaron las siguientes 4 horas, la gente del gremio entrando y saliendo para hablar Dios sabe que cosas entre ellos, eso estaba irritando de mas a Natsu, y eso no era bueno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu se encontraba siguiendo sigilosamente a Lucy, o mejor dicho, a la _barrera humana compuesta de chicas que rodeaba a Lucy._

Estaba confundido, por que en este día específico la gente estaba visitando de mas a Lucy? Justo el día en cuando iba a poner en práctica su plan maestro, pero claro, primero debería de pensar en uno.

Vio como la 'Barrera humana' llegaba a la entrada del gremio, y se puso a pensar en un plan para separar a Lucy de sus amigas. Aunque el plan no fue de un genio, sirvió, bueno, al menos por 5 minutos. Ya que Lucy estuvo separada de sus amigas por que Natsu puso una cierta tienda falsa de perfumes, se encamino sigilosamente hacia Lucy, no quería que Erza lo encontrara y lo usara de trapo para limpiar el piso, no, eso ya le ocurrió una vez, y no fue bonito.

-Lucy!- grito Natsu.

-Natsu? Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Lucy.

-Bueno, yo solo quería hablar, que te parece?-le pregunto Natsu.

-Lo siento Natsu, pero estoy ocupada con las compras pendientes, te parece si hablamos mas al rato?- Le pregunto Lucy.

-Oh! Esta bien, de hecho tengo que ir a alimentar a Happy, adiós!-grito Natsu.

Una vez que Natsu se fue, Lucy lo vio alejarse en la lejanía, mientras hablaba consigo misma.

-Oh, Natsu, Que ingenuo, si tan solo supieras que Happy esta comprando pescado con Wendy, jejeejejeje-Lucy empezó a reír como si de un villano se tratara, y sus amigas, cuando llegaron, la miraron extrañadas, aunque lo dejaron pasar y decidieron llevársela arrastrando hacia el gremio, era hora de preparar la fiesta de mañana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu, por mas poderoso que fuera, por mas valiente, por mas honorable, por mas orgullos que fuera, no creía lo que iba a hacer, que era? Pedirle ayuda a Mira, y por que era tan malo? Simple, a Natsu se le quedo bien gravada la ultima vez que tuvo una conversación con Mira acerca de Lucy.

**Flash Back:**

_Natsu se encontraba sentado en una la mesa del gremio, después de su notable fracaso con Elfman, ya no sabia a quien diablos pedirle ayuda! Admitámoslo, el no es el mas listo._

_Mientras el pensaba en 'posibles maestros' Mira servía bebidas con una cara feliz y una boca sonriente. Vio a Natsu mientras este tenia la cabeza abajo, así que dejando su labor por unos minutos se encamino hacia el para preguntarle que estaba pasando._

_-Natsu? Que te pasa? Has estado muy distraído hoy- le dijo Mira._

_-Es que ya no se que hacer, si, Lucy me dijo que regresaría conmigo si me perdonaba, pero que diablos?! Ella no me perdona con nada! Empiezo a creer que las mujeres están locas..-Dijo Natsu con cara molesta._

_-Vamos Natsu, no es para tanto, estoy segura que te perdonara tarde o temprano, pero es mejor que sea temprano- dijo Mirajane un tanto nerviosa._

_-Por que?- pregunto Natsu._

_-Por que, al parecer, te la están ganando…-Dijo Mira mientras apuntaba el dedo a el segundo piso del gremio, en donde se encontraban Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Gray y… Lucy, pero eso no era lo peor, ella estaba _demasiado _cerca de Laxus. Y Natsu casi explota cuando este le dio un beso en la mejilla, juraría que la mesa en donde Natsu y Mira se estaba calentando._

_-Pero que demonios!? Ese Laxus, bastardo…-Dijo Natsu molesto._

_-Ya, no te preocupes, que dirías si yo te ayudo con Lucy?- Pregunto Mira._

_-No-Dijo Natsu cortante._

_-Are? Por que no?- Dijo Mira._

_-Por que eres una de las amigas de la chica que estoy tratando de conquistar de nuevo, así que no, no puedes ayudarme, se lo dirás, y eso arruinaría cualquier plan que hagas- Dijo Natsu._

_-Hmph… Esta bien! Pero luego no digas que no me ofrecí a ayudarte- Sin mas, Mira se fue caminando hacia la barra para atender a mas miembros del gremio._

**Fin flash back.**

Y esa era la historia, es por eso que estaba nervioso de pedirle ayuda a Mira. Una vez que llego al gremio, vio como Mira servía bebidas a todos los de la barra, cuando estos se fueron, Natsu tomo su oportunidad y se dirigió hacia Mira.

-Mira, iré directo al grano, necesito tu ayuda con Lucy!- le dijo Natsu en cuanto llego a la barra.

-Sabia que vendrías con el rabo entre las patas Natsu, muy bien, ven! Ya tengo el plan listo, y mas vale que lo hagas mañana, por que mañana es el cumpleaños de Lucy-Le dijo Mira mientras lo guiaba a la parte trasera del gremio.

La quijada de a Natsu callo al suelo, había estado tan ocupado en conquistar a Lucy que se había olvidado de su cumpleaños! Que torpe era, pero bueno, para mañana Lucy seria suya de nuevo! Eso lo prometía.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**Hola…. No me maten! Mis profesores insensible me dejaron mucha tarea ;n; pero aquí esta! Tadaaaaa! Y pues les aviso, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMO! X3 ya casi!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
